You're Reading What?
by Standing Forever Alone
Summary: It all started with Meiko... Giving Miku a porn magazine for 'furture sexual education homework'. When Luka comes in to give Miku some (slightly) burnt crackers, she's in for one hell of a surprise... (Negitoro, Yuri, Lemon... If one or all of the above creep you out, I suggest you leave... Now...)


Miku Hatsune was inside her room, the one with the teal walls and white carpet, reading a porn magazine.

That's right. I said porn.

The innocent girl would never read one on her own. In fact, the drunken Meiko had given it to the tealette saying 'That should help with any sexual education homework!'.

Miku found herself incredibly turned on by this. Maybe she could use these tactics to surprise her one and only love, Luka Megurine. Smiling to herself, she read on. Luka, who made some leek crackers which were sadly slightly burnt, walked in while Miku was reading.

"..." Luka looked at Miku blankly. Miku was smiling.

"Hello Luka~!" She chirped innocently. Luka's eyes trailed down to the porn magazine the younger woman was reading.

"You're reading what?" Luka asked, dumbfounded. Her innocent Miku was reading lesbian porn? Damn, she had a bitch to slap later. If it wasn't Miku. Because Miku would never read that on her own, right?

"Somethin' Meiko gave to me." Miku shrugged. "She said it was to help with any sexual ed. homework."

"I'm gonna kill her." Luka declared, walking in and setting down the plate of (slightly) burnt crackers on the table next to Miku's bed. Miku smirked. Now was her chance to show Luka how much she really loved her.

Miku got up and kissed Luka's cheek. Luka blushed red. "Wh-What?" She stuttered. Truthfully, Luka did have maybe a tiny crush on Miku...

"Are you gonna leave me all alone? I don't wanna be left alone..." Miku pouted, looking up at Luka with those adorable eyes. Luka bit her lip.

"What do you want?" She asked feebly. _Dammit! Put some EDGE on your words, woman!_ Luka thought, kicking herself mentally.

"I want_ you_." Miku purred into Luka's ear, which was hard, considering the height differences. Luka blushed redder.

"Wh-What? M-Me? What p-part of m-me?" Luka asked, trying to avoid the obvious meaning in Miku's words. Miku wanted sex from Luka.

"Every part." Miku smirked. "Don't you want to as well?" She asked, pouting again. Luka gave a tiny nod of her head.

"Y-Yes... I mean no! I mean, did I just say yes?" Luka actually kicked herself this time. Luka should be the dominant one here, wait, what?! Miku was poisoning her thoughts, and Miku's thoughts being poisoned by the porn magazine, which Meiko gave her!

"You said yes first!" Miku smiled, put a finger on Luka's lip as the pinkette was about to say more.

"B-But..." Luka thought frantically for a reason not too. "We're both girls! It's wrong..."

Miku without warning pressed her lips against Luka'. It was a simple kiss, no lust in it. She pulled back. "What's wrong about loving one another?" She whispered the question.

"But the others... What will they think?" Luka exclaimed. Miku rolled her eyes. When Mikj wanted something, she was gonna get it.

"Ignore them, what matters is us." Miku smiled. Luka felt something in her click.

"F-Fine..."

Miku kissed her again, this time sucking Luka's bottom lip. Luka blushed hard to the point where her face was redder than her pink hair. She opened her mouth slowly, granting Miku access to Luka's mouth. Luka had to bend down to kiss Miku.

Miku pulled away, out of breath. She traced her index over the pinkette's cheek. "How 'bout we continue in bed, Luka?" Miku asked using her seductive voice. Luka blushed harder, if that was even possible at this point.

"L-Let me l-lock the d-door..." She stuttered, walking to the door and with her shaky hands, she locked it. Miku smiled and looked at Luka. Luka advanced towards Miku shyly, but before she could do anything Miku pinned her to the bed. She kissed Luka's cheek.

"I want you to be mine, and mine alone." Miku smirked. She kissed Luka again, and Luka once again obliged and opened her mouth. Miku ran her tongue over the walls of Luka's mouth, exploring every inch. Luka suppressed a moan. She was still worried the others would find out.

Miku pulled away and frowned. "You can be loud, okay? Promise me if you're gonna moan, moan?" She smiled. Luka reluctantly nodded. Oh great, now she can't break the promise.

Luka never broke her promises. Miku smiled and resumed their earlier kiss. She was getting tired of just her mouth, she needed every part of Luka. And she needed it now. Miku pulled back and Luka whined softly. Miku shushed her with a finger and began kissing her neck, then sucking at the pale skin. Luka moaned this time. A little quieter than Miku would have liked, but she dismissed this thought.

"I think our clothes have been on a little too long, don't you think?" Miku asked, playing with her own tie. Luka nodded.

"I think so too..." She said quietly. Miku smiled as she undid not her own, but Luka's shirt. She unclipped the black top and threw the piece of clothing aside. If Luka's clothes were this easy to take off, then Miku was extremely lucky.

Luka was left in a black laced bra. She blushed, embarrassed. What did Miku think? Were they too big for her?

"They're perfect." Miku whispered into Luka's ear. Luka sighed in relief. What she wanted to hear.

Miku began groping Luka through the fabric, and Miku could feel Luka's nipples hardening. Luka moaned again, which urged Miku onwards. She motioned Luka to turn over and so she did. Miku undid the bra easily, it wasn't that much different from undoing her own. She made Luka roll back again and she threw the piece of clothing away.

Luka pouted. Why did Miku get to keep all her clothes on? Miku ignored Luka's pout and sucked on Luka's erect nipples. Luka moaned rather loudly. Miku used her right hand to grope at Luka's left breast, occasionally flicking the nipple. Oh, what a porn magazine could teach you...

Miku pulled back and kissed Luka. Luka smiled as Miku pulled away. Miku looked at Luka's skirt. She slid it off and Luka raised her legs to help Miku take it off. It left Luka in nothing but black panties. Very sexy.

Miku felt Luka's womanhood through the black pieces of clothing. "Wow Luka, I haven't even gotten to the good part and look at how wet you are~!" Luka blushed. Miku slid off the panties as well, and tossed them aside, leaving Luka completely nude.

"Luka is very sexy!" Miku gigged. Experimentally she put her index at Luka's entrance. She found Luka's clit and played with it making Luka moan.

"Y-You tease!" Luka exclaimed. Miku smirked.

"Whaddya want~?" Miku asked in a sing-song tone.

"M-Miku...!" Luka whined. Miku took her finger away, making Luka groan.

"Do you want me to stop?" Miku asked. Luka shook her head violently.

"N-No! I want you... I want you to fuck me already!" Luka exclaimed. Miku smiled brightly, just the words she wanted to hear. She never thought Luka would say fuck though.

Miku used her middle finger to thrust at first. Luka moaned and clutched at the bed sheets.

"M-More!" Luka commanded. Sure enough, Miku inserted another digit. Luka moaned again.

While this was happening, Kaito just 'happened' to be outside Miku's door and he was nosebleeding, a display of scenes going through his mind. Gakupo saw Kaito nosebleeding and the samurai sat next to the ice cream lover, indulging in Luka's moans.

Miku felt Luka's walls tighten. She read that this was when they were about to come, so she took her fingers away, which were wet. Luka whined.

"Aw, why'd you st- AH!" Luka gasped as Miku put her tongue in suddenly. Luka relaxed and spread her legs apart, allowing Miku more room to put her tongue in. It was the weirdest feeling, yet it felt so good.

Eventually, Luka came in Miku's mouth, who was happily lapping at Luka's juices.

"You taste good, Luka!" Miku grinned. Luka blushed.

"Is it... Your turn?" Luka asked, panting. Miku looked at her.

"If you aren't too tired to!" Miku smiled. Luka shook her head.

"No... After what you did... I'd have to repay... You, right?" Luka smiled. Miku nodded as she allowed Luka to get on top of her. Luka felt like a pedobear.

And let the make-out session begin!

Luka kissed Miku roughly. Miku opened her mouth and Luka's tongue began to fight with Miku's.

Outside, Gumi and Rin saw the two men and they sighed. They slapped the both of them and dragged them by the ear. They knew what they were listening too, you couldn't possibly miss the boner. "Let them be." They said in unison.

Luka and Miku didn't hear them, so they continued. Miku's shirt wasn't as easy to take off. Luka groaned, trying to take off the tie. Once that was taken care of, they somehow managed to take off Miku's shirt, leaving her in a white sports bra with leeks patterned on it.

"Well isn't that cute?" Luka purred. She made Miku sit up as Luka pulled it off. Miku's breasts weren't as promising as Gumi's or as her own, yet Luka found Miku's softer—not that she ever accidentally groped every girl in the Vocaloid house, of course.

Luka kissed Miku's right breast, and before you knew it, she began making a trail of kisses and gentle bites on Miku's chest, successfully eliciting a moan from the younger girl.

Luka smirked and began roughly sucking on Miku's left breast while playing with the right, as Miku had done. Then she switched.

"M-More!" Miku moaned. Luka smiled.

"As you wish!" The skirt thankfully was easier to take off. She took off the panties too, she didn't need them.

Now Miku's face was flushed red. Luka licked Miku's stomach. It tickled. Then she began licking Miku's clit. She nipped at it, making Miku moan loudly. Luka pulled back and thrust her middle into her. Miku gasped. Still being a virgin, she was tight. Luka mentally facepalmed, she should have thought of this.

"I'm sorry!" Luka apologized. Miku winced.

"Well are you gonna thrust or stay like this?" She asked. Luka nodded and thrusted. She began a rhythmic pattern.

"L-Luka! I'm g-gonna... A-Ahn!" Miku moaned. Luka smiled, her moans were cute. She began to slow down, wanting to make this last. Miku panted. "H-Hey..." Luka held her finger to Miku's mouth.

"Lick." Luka commanded, and Miku happily obliged.

"Hm, I think you taste better still." She shrugged. Luka smiled.

"I'll try sometime, but now I wanna taste you." Luka began licking Miku's womanhood again. She inserted her tongue it, and Miku moaned.

Miku's love juices sprayed in Luka's face. Luka smiled, pulling away and licking whatever was on her face. Now both were tired, tired enough not to take a shower, so the just went under the covers and slept.

The next morning, everyone stared at the two. Gakupo and Kaito went off telling everyone about Miku and Luka's 'hot night' and the two blushed.

"W-Well..." Luka went upstairs. Miku went up with Luka. Luka was on the balcony.

"Well, at least we should thank Meiko later." Luka said, turning around to see Miku. The two kissed again.

* * *

**Wow. Writing smuts are a lot easier for me. And this is the first time I've made one and it isn't awkward at all. WOW I AM AN EXTREME PERVERT... Excuse me now... **

**Standing-Alone-Still **


End file.
